Shocked Surprise
by Brittany Lynn2
Summary: Lucy is off on a solo mission for the first time in a long while, just in time to avoid Valentine's Day in Fairy Tail. Her mission leads her to some old friends and a new love, but what happens when their missions cross paths?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that awesomeness is all Hiro Mashima's brilliant work

This was something that I had planned to write about a month ago but just never got there and it's a day late for Valentine's Day but here it is none-the-less. Thanks to GoddessxNyte2 for being my Beta on this story as I cranked it out. Hope you all enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

Lucy was extremely happy to be able to go on a mission by herself, especially since the other two she had gone on with Team Natsu had ended in everything being burnt or frozen which meant bye bye reward money. She managed to scrape up enough money to pay her landlady on the first of the month but now she needed money for food and maybe to put some away for next months rent as well. She loved her team dearly but most of the time they were just . . . too much. They were all strong mages, passionate about Fairy Tail, but were loose cannons when it came to fighting and remember to keep the damage to a minimum. Lucy couldn't think of a single time where she had come home with the full reward while off with her team.

This mission would be incredibly boring for her team anyways. It was a job transcribing some ancient texts and the reward was two hundred jewel and a silver key, couldn't get much better for a nerdy celestial mage such as herself. Plus it was always nice to get out of the guild this time of year, when Mira was going above and beyond to play matchmaker since Valentine's Day was only two days away. Lucy didn't know how long she'd be gone but she had to travel by train, at least a days journey to Shirotsume. She was quite surprised that the Sabertooth guild hadn't responded to the request since it was in their home city. She figured Rufus would be all over those texts but he'd probably be the only one from his team interested.

The train continued its trek down the tracks, mountains slowly were coming into view. Lucy touched Horologium's key to see what time it was, two pm, they were making great time. She'd be in town by supper time, at the latest, and would find a hostel to bunk down in for the night before heading to her employer's house tomorrow. There was a really good Ministrellan restaurant that Lucy was dying to try out, the flavourful noodles were one of her favourites. She'd only recently found her love of the food when the Thunder Legion invited her over for movie night and Bickslow prepared the dish for them. She was drooling just thinking out them now.

Lucy pulled out a scribbler from her backpack, intent on writing some more of the thriller story she was working on. She'd definitely had enough real-life experiences to be able to accurately write about them, but there was one scene she was struggling with, the romance between her two main characters. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't have any in her life right now or if her brain was overwhelmed because of the holiday. Granted she hadn't been on a date in a long while but she was insanely busy saving the world from dragons recently, add to the fact that she did sleep for seven years which puts a cramp in any kind of relationship. She'd just skip the lovey-dovey scene until she found a spark of inspiration another time.

"We will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes. Please prepare to disembark from the train and we hope you have a lovely journey with us." Lucy looked up from her journal where she had been writing, turns out three hours and ten front and back pages, later really helps pass the time. She packed up her belongings then waited for the train to come to a stop, once she was off she headed for the town map. The restaurant she wanted to visit was in the heart of the city, not too far from Sabertooth, there was a hostel nearby as well and her employer's place seemed to be a half hour walk if she hazard a guess.

Lucy called Plue out, who insisted on a lollipop before he'd let Lucy carry him around. She frowned, remembering the day Laxus had convinced Plue that he needed to bargain with his keyholder if she wanted small favours from him unless it was an emergency. Thankfully, Laxus had stressed that part. Lucy unwrapped a root beer flavoured treat and handed it to an excited spirit before he jumped into her arms, extremely content with life. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she navigated the streets, watching all the people running around. Most were doing last minute gift shopping for their Valentine while others were trying to make reservations, which were mostly all booked up in advance for the day.

Lucy continued on her way, enjoying the strings of red, white, and pink heart lights that were hung from each light post. It made her happy to see so many people holding hands, sneaking kisses, and laughing but it also made her kind is sad that it wasn't her. She shook those thoughts from her head as she rounded the corner the most heavenly smell. The Ministrellan Cookhouse was right in front of her. It was made to look like a beach house with ocean sounds and upbeat music coming from within its doors.

She walked into the restaurant, seeing that it was quite full but spotted a single chair at the one end of the bar. Plue complained that it was too loud and headed home a shower of gold dust. Lucy claimed her spot at the bar, waiting patiently for the server to come from the other side, the mint coloured hair looked kind of familiar.

"Lucy?" The blonde spun in her chair to see a fellow celestial mage.

"Yukino? What are you doing here?"

"Our team is working an undercover job here," the white-haired woman whispered to Lucy. "There are rumours that this place is being used to trade magical artifacts so we're all working. I'm a hostess, Sting is a waiter, Minerva is a waitress, Rogue is in the kitchen, Rufus is the general manager, and Orga is . . ."

"Hey, Sprite. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Lucy turned to see the lightning god slayer behind the bar.

"JAZZ, is the bartender," Yukino stressed his new name so that Lucy would know. Looking at the two mages now she realized that they were wearing name tags for this mission. "If you're in town for a few days you should definitely stop by here for supper so we can hang out a bit. Maybe we'll be able to catch up more depending on when we have time?"

"Lana, we've got some people who are wondering about reservations for Valentine's Day," Lucy saw Sting called the woman over, a smile crept onto his face when he said her.

"Later Lucy." Lucy smiled as she swung her chair back around to look directly into Orga's steel grey eyes.

"What brings you to our fine city?"

"Here on a job to translate some books. I was surprised that Rufus didn't take the job but I understand now."

"He will be upset to find out that it's gone when we get back, but not much we can do," the broad man shrugged his shoulders. He was in black slacks, a white sleeveless dress shirt, and a black bow-tie which was very different compared to his usual white pants and no shirt. He still wore his trademark black headband and his tattoos could clearly be seen on his shoulders and down his bulging biceps. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He placed a menu in front of her.

"Can I get a strawberry daiquiri, please?"

"Girl's got a bit of a sweet tooth, eh?"

"You could say that but it's more along the lines of love for anything strawberry flavoured," Lucy giggled as she watched him mix her drink, the way his muscles moved as he grabbed items from the shelf or blended the drink together. Realizing she was staring she quickly averted her eyes and hoped her face wasn't too terribly red.

"One delectable strawberry drink for the pretty blonde." Lucy felt her face heat up even more and had to concentrate on pushing it down. "Would you like anything to eat?" Lucy looked him up and down, nibbling on her lip.

"I would like the caprese to start and an order of Spaghetti Amatriciana, please." Lucy watched Orga punch in her order before he was waved down by several other women at the bar, who were openly flirting and batting their fake eyelashes at him.

"So Blondie, how's it going?" Lucy looked to the side to see Sting standing there with an empty tray.

"I'm good, Jaren, thanks for asking. How are things with you?"

"Busy, always busy, but I'm sure you understand since your help Laxus out with his paperwork from time to time. Think I can get you to leave the fairies and stay here?" Lucy laughed and shook her head no.

"I only help Laxus for a day or two at the end of the month to keep everything straight. I feel bad since my team gives him the worst workload."

"Well, if you ever change your mind," he winked at her before heading over to a table to refill their drink order.

"Your caprese." Orga placed the dish on the counter along with some cutlery. The slices of tomato topped with fresh basil and mozzarella cheeses sitting in a base of olive oil and spices with balsamic vinegar to dip looked amazing. She cut a small piece off and took a bite, moaning as she slowly chewed it. "Damn, Sprite. If I knew the food was all it took to make those lovely sounds I would have offered to cook for you ages ago." Lucy cursed herself for turning red yet again tonight due to the man before her. "You turn such a lovely red colour when embarrassed, I can't help but wonder what other shades of red I could get you to turn." Lucy's legs clenched together as his voice dropped to a husky tone that she willingly let wash over her.

"Here's your supper." Yukino dropped off her plate, sending a not so subtle glare at Orga who left to wait on other customers. "Enjoy." Fried tomatoes rendered fat from guanciale and were tossed together with some cheese and Bucatini, embellished a bit with shallots and wine on top of a bed of spaghetti. Lucy licked her lips as she placed several pieces of spaghetti on her fork spinning it around with a spoon on the end in the traditional way. Lucy let out another moan, this one louder as she closed her eyes and savoured the flavours bursting in her mouth.

"Please don't stop making those sounds, or better yet, make them just for me," Orga whispered to Lucy who stopped what she was doing to look into his darkened eyes.

"Jazz, I need this order filled." Sting threw down a piece of paper as the mint-haired man left to fill the order. "You know you shouldn't rile him up so much, intentional or not." Lucy groaned, how could she have forgotten about dragon slayer senses.

"He can't smell like you guys can, right?"

"No, but he does have heightened eyesight and hearing, just not to the same degree that we do. He'll be able to pick up on your pulse speeding up, the slightest flush of skin, that sort of thing. He's never shown interested in someone like he is you."

"What do you mean?"

"Orga doesn't usually flirt, doesn't have too when you have rare magic and is built like a brick shithouse if you catch my drift." Sting wiggled his eyebrows as Lucy rolled her eyes. "He must really be interested in you for more than a hump and dump." Lucy shoved Sting away from her.

"Don't you have things to be getting back to?" The other blonde laughed as he walked away, leaving Lucy to eat alone in silence. Orga had been busy mixing drinks, which gave Lucy time to study the man. She didn't know much about him besides what happened at the Grand Magic Games, Eclipse Gate, and tidbits Yukino had told her. He was downright sexy, there was no denying that. He was ripped and probably spent a decent amount of time in the gym, proving he was dedicated and determined. Lucy decided not to think about it too much, she had a job to focus on not a tiny crush that had started to blossom. She threw some jewel on the counter, waving to Orga as she hopped off her stool and started to make her way through the crowded restaurant.

"Lucy," Orga gently grabbed her hand, placing a card in it. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Lucy walked out, taking a deep breath as she read the card. It was a gift card to the restaurant, she smiled and hugged it to her chest as she walked to her hostel. It was a spacious place with several free double cots since the housing unit wasn't overly full this time of year. Lucy signed in, paid for her night, and went to the washroom to start her nighttime routine before peacefully falling asleep.

Lucy woke mid-morning, dressed, packed and headed to her employer's house. The streets were fairly quiet as she walked along the cobblestone. She was excited to see what type of books she'd be reading today. Maybe she'd get to read something other than Draconian or old Firorian, both of which she was fluent in. However, she had learned several different dialects growing up in the konzern, most of which she didn't use anymore but she was sure it'd be just like riding a bike. She hoped, anyway. Lucy knocked on the door and patiently waited outside, enjoying the sunshine.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia. Mr. Ander is waiting for you in the study, if you'll follow me, please." An older gentleman escorted her to Mr. Ander's study where he had just hung up the phone.

"Miss Heartfilia, welcome! I hope you didn't have any troubles finding the place?" Mr. Ander was a middle-aged man who had aged well. He had a full head of thick, deep red hair, green eyes, and was about six feet tall, average looking overall.

"Yes, it was very easy, thank you."

"If you will come with me I will lead you to the library where the three books are located. I'm deducing that each book will take one to two days for you to decipher since they aren't all that thick but they are definitely old. I've set up an area for you to work with proper lights, gloves, and any other instrument you could need as some of the pages are quite fragile." Lucy couldn't help the eager smile that lit up her face as he showed her to the spot she'd be working in the next few days. "Mr. Luves will bring you lunch and ensure you are well hydrated throughout the day. My only ask is that you do not tell anyone what you are working on as there are people in this town that would try to steal away with the information before I have time to get it to the national museum."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ander. Where would you like me to place my completed work?"

"Mr. Luves shall collect all documents at the end of the day, so feel free to arrange them in whatever order suits you. I have several phone calls to make, so if you'll excuse me." Lucy opened the first book, squirming in her chair when she realized she'd be reading ancient Midi. It'd been years since she'd done so, placing her red gale force reading glasses on she set to work. Before Lucy knew it she was being tapped on the shoulder, being informed that it was already five pm. She stretched before she handed Mr. Luves the documents for the first book she had finished and everything for the second one she'd started. She placed a bookmark in the one she was still working on, grabbed her bag, and wished the butler goodnight.

"Welcome back to the Ministrellan Cookhouse, Sprite." Orga greeted her as she sat at the less crowded bar. Looking around she realized it was only about a quarter full, which she thought was odd considering it was almost five thirty.

"Not as crowded tonight?"

"Last night was draft beer Tuesday, tonight is Wednesday wings but it doesn't start until seven, then tomorrow we are booked solid from four pm right up until eleven pm for Valentine's Day. You got yourself a hot date?" Lucy snorted at his question. No date in months, she couldn't even remember the last time she had good sex. The kind that started with subtle teasing, light touches and kisses that left you wanting more, to the looks of hunger that made her thong wet with desire until two people fucked liked their lives depended on it.

"Single and slightly depressed at that thought, so what do you have that'll cure my illness?"

"Do you have anything against orange juice?" Lucy nodded her head no. "One Strawberry Sunshine coming right up." Orga pulled out strawberry Smirnoff and Southern Comfort, adding a shot of each into a tall glass before adding half and half of orange juice and 7-Up. Lucy stirred the drink with her straw before taking a sip of it, eyes going wide as she hummed in delight.

"This is delicious. Where did you learn to bartend?"

"I've been mixing drinks since before I can remember, have held numerous bartending jobs over the years, and am usually seen behind the guild bar. I don't get drunk often, don't like the haziness it gives me or the hangover the next day." They both laughed knowing all too well that a night of crazy drinking led to a hell of a lot of hurt the next day.

"Well, I appreciate your excellent skills." She raised her drink to him then had another drink.

"Someone like you shouldn't be alone, Sprite."

"I'll have you know I am a very capable mage of Fairy Tail," she stated, instantly going on the defensive. "I may be a celestial mage but I can still kick ass, even though I'm a holder mage."

"East, Sprite. I wasn't suggesting you were a weak mage, I meant you shouldn't be alone during Valentine's Day. It just seems . . . odd."

"Not like it's that easy to get a real date with someone who isn't wanting to stare at my ass, boobs, or gush about the hot guys in Fairy Tail." Orga raised his eyebrow at her last comment. "Blind date set-up by one of the crazies in my guild, turned out he was gay and had a major thing for Gray. Wanted to know ALL about his stripping habits." Orga chuckled as he shook his head. "I mean I did have my Sleeping Beauty moment, minus getting pricked by a spinning wheel, and seven years is a lot of time. Not to mention we trained for three months, won the Grand Magic Games, had to deal with the Eclipse Gate, and all of my spirits went to the dark side for a while."

"Your spirits what?"

"Surely Yuki told you about that?" He shook his head no so Lucy launched into the story that was saving her spirits from the effects of time due to the Eclipse Gate. It tugged on her heartstrings to relive that dark moment but thankfully it all worked out in the end.

"Damn, Princess Hisui screwed up more than was ever let on." Now it was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow in question. "Dragons in Crocus wasn't the only issue the country faced, based on what we have uncovered. Turns out there were several high profile dark mages that escaped their holding cells due to the magic and distractions that happened that night. We think that our mission involves one of the escaped dark mage."

"Yuki said you guy were looking for information on rare magical artifacts. What kinds of artifacts?"

"We're not sure. It could be anything at this point since we can't seem to get a beat down on what's happening." Lucy placed a hand over Orga's, sensing the frustration in his voice.

"Give it a few more days. I'm sure you'll get a lead that'll break this thing wide open!" She tried to give him a glimmer of hope and he did give her a small smile before he went to help another customer.

"Back again, Blondie? See something you like?" He nodded his head forward, so Lucy followed the motion to see he was motioning to Orga. Lucy didn't agree with Sting, but she didn't deny it either. She was unsure of what she was feeling for the lightning god slayer. Her hip began to buzz, her com was going off.

"Hey, Laxus."

"How's everything going, Blondie?" Lucy rolled her eyes, the irony that two blonde dragon slayer both like to call her Blondie wasn't lost on her.

"You're blonde too."

"Yea, but mine is more of a platinum blonde while his is more canary yellow." Lucy saw the vein in Laxus' forehead started to rapidly pulse and wished she could throw Sting's head into the countertop.

"Blondie, who the fuck are you with?"

"Chill thunder butt," Sting threw an arm around Lucy's shoulder and smiled into the com. "We're just having some drinks and food with our good friend Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." Lucy sighed, there was no hope for this conversation now.

"You hurt her and you'll be answering to me, little holy boy."

"I won't hurt her, can't say anything for my lightning friend. Turns out our Blondie likes a bit more spark in her day than light." Lucy punched Sting in the arm and shoved him out of her scope as he cackled the entire time. Lucy went to grab her com only to stare in horror as it rolled away from her and off the counter right into Orga's waiting hand.

"Say the word Blondie, say the word and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I'm not going to hurt her, not unless she wants to be punished." Lucy's cheeks turned red as she just gave up. Placing her arms overtop one another and throwing her head onto them she groaned and whispered why me. She could hear Sting laughing while Orga chuckled at her predicament.

"You keep cherub away from Lucy because I will kill that little fucker. Now had the com back to Lucy." Orga smiled as he handed the small orb back to Lucy. "If that power outlet messes with you the whole of Fairy Tail will be storming Sabertooth."

"Firstly, I am capable of defending myself against ass holes, have been doing so for years. Secondly, they have been nothing but great to me. Pretty sure they're pressing your buttons because they can. Thirdly, if I wanted to do anything with anyone, Sabertooth or not, I am a grown ass woman who can make her own decisions. Am I making myself clear." A loud grunt was the only answer she received. "I'll be a couple more days here before I come back home."

"Report in every night or so help me I WILL send Natsu to you." Lucy glared at the com before she cut her magic off, that was a dirty threat if she ever heard one.

"Stupid overbearing guildmates," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure Sting and Rogue could give Natsu a run for his money as I whisked you off to some remote place to do unspeakable things to you." Lucy snickered as she heard the joking tone in Orga's voice.

"How about you order me a salad and surprise me with what kind, as long as it actually has lettuce then we can talk about our future elopement." Rogue and Rufus both spit out what there were drinking, coughing and hitting their chests as they stopped when they walked by. Lucy, Sting, and Orga burst out laughing at the dumbfounded looks on their faces. The timing was perfect as Lucy wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

Lucy and Orga idly chatted before she bid him goodnight, handing him the card from the previous night. Orga walked her out as more patrons were entering for wing night, knowing he couldn't stay out too long. Lucy placed a hand on his bicep, stood on her tippy toes and pressed her soft lips to his cheek.

"I had a fun time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow when I stop by?" She didn't want her voice to sound too hopeful.

"I'll be here all night, Sprite. I'll be the handsome man in pink." He left her alone on the street, composing herself so she could walk back to the hostel. The rest of her night was quiet as she reflected on what she wanted to wear to surprise him tomorrow since it was Valentine's Day and he would be incredibly busy. She was formulating a plan in her head though, one that would be perfect if she could pull it off.

The next morning came far too soon for Lucy's liking but she got her sweet ass out of bed and dressed for the day. On her way to her employer's house, she was having a conversation with Virgo, informing the pinkette about her plans for the night. Virgo suggested some venues in the city, after chatting with Libra, along with food ideas that might go well with the wine that was picked up. Lucy was all smiles as she rounded a corner, bumping into a man clad in all black.

"Watch where you're goin' ya dumb broad." The man had piercing red eyes and a scar down his cheek and chin. Lucy glared at the man but continued on her way, Virgo asking if she was alright. She walked up the steps to the large house, knocked on the door and waited.

"Good morning Mr. Luves. How has your day been?" Lucy asked when the door opened. The kind old man smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes which were looking haunted today.

"It's been a fine morning, young Miss. I'll take you to your workstation so you may begin." Lucy followed the man through the eerily quiet house. The sound of a raised voice met her ears as she slowed to her pace to listen.

"We have two days to make the deadline! I don't care that they are there! We promised to get the next shipment out on Friday and I'd rather not face the wrath of that mage. Yes, yes they're almost finished. No, she doesn't suspect a thing and neither will those other brats. We'll be wrapped up and onto the next place before they realize what's happening. Yes. Yes. I don't think that's a wise choice, besides, it's not your ass on the line if something happens to her. FINE!" The phone slammed down on the desk as Lucy hurried to catch up to Mr. Luves, her mind racing over everything she'd just heard. Could Mr. Ander be part of the artifact smuggling ring? Was she translating for a dark mage?

"Good morning Miss Heartfilia," Mr. Ander greeted when he entered the room where Lucy was working. "How are things coming along?"

"I should be finishing this book by the end of the day and can start the next tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary. My employer has decided to ship what we have out early, so after today you are free to go." He left the jewel on the table as well as a small black box. "This box won't open until you've left the premises so please ensure that you do not try to do so before then." The tone in his voice had a hard edge to it, almost as if he wanted to say more and was warning her at the same time. Maybe Mr. Ander was being coerced?

"Thank you, Mr. Ander. I will be sure to heed your instructions."

"Mr. Luves will see to all your needs again today, so if you need anything please call on him." Lucy smiled and nodded her head. The two men left her alone to work but she had that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could today and get to one of the Sabertooth mages at the Minstrellan Cookhouse.

Lucy diligently worked on the book that was in front of her. Nothing that she was translating was anything of great importance, it was just a bunch of historical documents. She did find them utterly fascinating but nothing worth stealing anything over. Her eyes kept looking back to the third book that she no longer needed to look at. She looked around the room before getting up to take a peek at it.

The cover was in mint condition, the rich chocolate brown colour stood out against the gold lettering. She lifted the hardcover and ran a finger along the cream coloured page as she read the title, gasping. It was a book on celestial magic. The contents page listed spells, requipping keys, finding keys, fixing keys, you name it and it was in there. There was even an entire chapter on the lineage of celestial bloodlines, mages born with the magic.

Lucy couldn't let this book get into the wrong hands, where a dark mage could twist her beloved magic into something sick and perverse, or worse, find a way to block the magic. She couldn't just skip out of the building with it in her hands, nor could she summon a spirit in the house without alerting someone that she was using her magic. Plus she really didn't know if anyone was keeping an eye on her, but she didn't think anyone was. At least she hoped no one was, Lucy looked around the library she was working in. Maybe she could find a book that looked similar and swap them? There was no way she could find something with gold inlay on the cover, it was just too unique.

Lucy placed a small, flat token in the middle of the pages and went back to her desk. She finished her project while constantly looking over at the book. She wasn't a fan of leaving it here but with the small tracker she slipped between the pages, she hoped it might be enough to help everyone out.

"Good evening, Miss. How did you fare today?"

"Everything is completed Mr. Luves. Was there anything else you needed from me?" He shook his head no and Lucy followed him out of the room. She noticed several men in dark clothing entering Mr. Ander's office, a lingering red eye on her form as the door closed.

"Looks like there'll be a storm rolling in, would hate for you to get caught in the middle of that." Lucy looked at the blue skies back to Mr. Luves, her head cocked to the side in confusion. "Have a good evening Miss, and do be careful walking home." Lucy looked over her shoulder at Mr. Ander's closed office door as she walked out of his home, the warning finally hitting her.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Lovely day for a stroll, wouldn't you agree?" Lucy sighed in relief when Loke popped out, catching on to her obvious distress. Lucy pulled out a piece of paper, motioned for Loke to turn around so she could use his back as a table. She quickly scribbled a message, placed it in the black box that was given to her before handing it back to her trusted spirit.

"Give this to Sabertooth. We both know that they've sent someone after me now that I've proven I can do the job they posted. You need to tell them that this is all connected in some way and warn them about the man with red eyes and a scar on the right side of his face." Lucy felt the wind around her pick up as several men approached her from separate alleyways. "Force gate closure, Leo the Lion." Lucy had a pained smile on her face as she called out those words, hating having force her friends back to the spirit world.

"She doesn't look like much. Think we can have some fun with her before we hand over to the boss?"

"Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus." The large bovine bull appeared, axe at the ready to defend his keyholder. Two against six weren't horrible odds, they'd taken on more than that before. However, one of them seemed to have some kind of magic that made her sleepy. Lucy tried to grab onto her whip, pull herself out of the immediate area but it was too late. She could feel her eyelids become heavy as her body sagged forward. How'd she get mixed up in this mess again?

Orga stood at the bar, patiently waiting for the feisty young blonde to enter the cookhouse tonight. The stool she sat on the first night she walked in was free, because who wanted to sit alone on Valentine's Day? It was already six pm and her tell-tale blonde hair, bright smile, and killer legs were nowhere to be seen. He was slightly worried about the women but if she was like Rufus she could have easily gotten her nose stuck in a book and lost track of time.

He watched the patrons of the establishment holding hands, kissing, and enjoying themselves and for the first time in . . . forever he wanted that. He wanted that with Lucy. The idea of loving her seemed to be as easy as breathing, natural as if it was supposed to happen. The thought had originally scared him when it popped into his head after she kissed his cheek. Now that he had a full twenty-four hours to digest it, the thought actually made his heart beat faster.

Orga caught Sting kissing Yukino before he left the kitchen, followed shortly after but a blushing celestial mage. Those two were about their relationship as inconspicuous as Natsu was about not starting everything on fire. The entire team, hell the entire guild, knew how they felt about one another. If they wanted to try to keep it secret then who was he to burst their love bubble?

Yukino smiled at Orga as she came up to the bar, placing her tray down and handing him a piece of paper. The minute her hand touched his her back went poker straight, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide. Well, this was never fucking good. Sting was watching the two of them from the corner of his eye as Orga changed the music. They had agreed that it was easier to use music as code instead of trying to flag one another down. Rufus stood overlooking the are from the railing outside his office, Rogue put a block in the door to the kitchen, and Minerva was casually walking by the bar.

"Lana, is everything alright? Do you need to take your break?" Yukino looked into Orga's concerned gaze.

"I think, I think I just need some fresh air."

"Why don't you let me accompany you?" Rufus held out his arm for his guildmate. "It's quite busy in here, ensure that one of you take care of her greeting position, please." The two walked out through the kitchen to the emergency exit.

"Yukino, what's going on?"

"My spirits are panicking. There is something very wrong going on in the spirit world right now."

"Call one of them out, maybe they can give us more details?" Yukino called out Libra.

"Are you ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"Not us, Miss Yukino. Your spirits are all fine but there is a ripple effect going on in the celestial world right now. Someone has a mage and is using ancient magic, enough that the Spirit King is ready to declare a state of emergency."

"Who is it?" Yukino knew, in her heart, she knew who it was.

"They have Lucy. Leo asked me to give this to you, said you'd be able to figure it out." Libra placed the black box in her keyholder's hand, waiting for Yukino to open it.

"There's a note with several words on it. Mission, books, magic, connected, tracker, under the house, and dark mages. Did Leo give you anything else?"

"He said to tell you to beware of the man with red eyes and scar on his right cheek."

"Reggie? He's been in for supper every night all week and I don't sense any magic coming from him," Yukino looked to Rufus.

"Could be a spell or magic suppressant of some kind. We'll have to bring him in if he shows tonight."

"He's been coming in alone all week, doubt he'll come in with anyone tonight. Lucy has been talking with Orga every night since she arrived, think he'll have an idea about what these words could mean?"

"We'll have to ask him. Let us return inside, I'm sure you're needed in the front." Two mages walked inside, pretending everything was normal as they went about their nightly routines.

"Everything okay, boss?" Orga asked when Rufus came behind the bar.

"Just need to borrow you for a minute or two, Minnie will cover for you." The two men made their way up to Rufus's office.

"Spill," Orga demanded as Rufus closed the door behind them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Lucy's been captured and Leo left Libra with a black box with these words written down inside of it. Do you have any idea what they could mean?" Orga read the words on the paper several times as he replayed his conversations with Lucy in his head. Some made sense while others he had no idea so he'd have to take a stab in the dark.

"Lucy said she took the translating mission you were hoping to go on. I'm assuming that it has to do with the books she was working on at Mr. Ander's house. I did tell her what our job was about so obviously she connected some dots between our bad guys and hers. I'm guessing here but maybe they're trafficking the items in the city under the guy's house she was in? Maybe she was tracking them, they were tracking her, or she has a tracker of sorts out there? That's all I've got."

Rufus started pacing back and forth in his office going over every piece of information he has been given. He knows what both missions were and knows the mages involved in them. "This is what I have deduced from the information given. Lucy's employer and our dark mages are working together in some capacity. The books she was working on are probably some of the artifacts that are being gathered to be sold on the black market. Judging by the sounds of it there is something happening under Lucy's employer's house that we need to check out. I just don't understand the tracker part."

Sting opened the door, throwing a man on the floor at his guild mate's feet. "Yuki spotted him out the window so I decided to pay the man a visit." Sting pulled back his hood revealing a scar and red eyes just as Libra informed them earlier. "Should we give Orga a few minutes with him? I'm sure he's dying to know where Blondie is being held captive." Orga cracked his knuckles as the man on the floor shivered in fear.

"Tell us where the blonde woman you took earlier today is and you might not meet an early grave." The man lashed out with a stream of water, wrapping around Orga's forearm. The tall man smiled broadly as black lightning shot down his arm, into the water, hitting the dark mage full force. The man was twitching on the ground in pain for a few seconds before Orga pulled his magic back.

"That is a very small taste of what his electricity feels like, so how about you answer the man's question." Sting sat on the edge of the chair, waiting for the idiot to realize he was outmanned and caved. He really, really, really didn't want to have to call Laxus to inform him of what had happened and he would since he was the guild master and it was his responsibility.

"She's being kept with the treasures in the storage bay. Our boss decided that she was too valuable to let slip through his hands being a celestial mage with ten zodiac keys who can translate whenever he needed her too. Lots of books and instructions come with the artifacts."

"Where is the storage bay?"

"Under the rich man's house. His daughter is being held captive too."

"Who is your boss?"

"Never met him, some say he's a ghost while others say he's a shadow, either way, he pays a shit ton of jewel for these jobs." Orga had enough of the idiot and shocked him until he passed out.

"Thought he was going to piss himself." Orga looked at the goofy smile on Sting's face.

"I wasn't going to clean that mess up and we all know you two would have made me do it since I hit him. Tell me I'm wrong?" Neither mage said a word, their silence filling in the truth of his statement. "What do we do now? Can't exactly leave the cookhouse unattended so we can head out."

"Already contacted the guild, they're sending over replacements so that we can go and kick some ass!"

"It's slightly scary how similar Natsu and Sting are at times," Orga whispered to Rufus before he dodged an arc of light. The group gathered around, exchanged keys, swipe cards, and everything else needed to run the business for the remainder of the night before dashing down the streets.

"Any idea how we get under the house?" Rogue asked the team as the continued running.

"I have a friend who should be able to tunnel us under, they're not going to like it much since it's not water but I have seen her go through rock before. Open, gate of the paired fish, Pisces. I need a tunnel under the large house at the end of the street. We need to save Lucy, so please try not to cause a cave-in." The two large fish swam through the air, shrinking as they got closer to their destination before burrowing straight into the ground, creating two different tunnels.

"Split up. Orga with Rufus and Rogue. Yukino will be with me and Minerva. Destroy something if you need help." Rogue rolled his eyes as the team split into two groups. His best friend was a childish idiot the best of days.

"I smell stardust and strawberries, this way," Rogue called as they took a sharp right.

"Of course she smells like strawberries, the woman can't get enough of the fruit," Orga chuckled as he followed the dragon slayer's nose.

"She should be around here somewhere," Rogue stated as they came to a dead end. "I don't get it, the scent it strongest here."

"Magical barrier," Rufus stated as he pushed his magic into the wall. "Give me one more second and . . . voila." The fake wall fell away and there sat Lucy cuffed and gagged next to a girl who looked be around ten. "Must be Ander's daughter."

"Lucy are you ok?" Orga untied the gagged and let it fall to the ground. He cupped Lucy's cheeks, thumbs wiping away the silent tears that were falling.

"They beat her, then they took something from her. It was a brown pouch," the soft voice of the pinkette whispered.

"Did they hurt you?" Rufus asked as he untied the young girl, who shook her head no. "How long have you been down here?"

"A week, maybe? It's so dark down here that I don't really know how much time has passed. They gave me food once a day and water three times so it hasn't been bad, just dark, cold, and gloomy."

"We'll get you home to your father soon."

"Will daddy get in trouble with those mean men for trying to help me?"

"I highly doubt it." Rufus looked over to see Orga taking off the last of magic cancelling cuffs. Lucy had several bruises on her body, but nothing looked broken. "Lucy, how are your injuries?"

"I sprained my ankle when I tried to make an escape not too long ago. It's not too swollen but I'm guessing it's because it's freezing down here. Otherwise, I'm just a bit sore here and there." Orga lifted Lucy up bridal style as he made his way out of the room. "We need to find my keys. I'm sure they'll be with the other artifacts they have gathered, so hopefully, the tracker I placed in the book will work."

"What tracker?"

"The low magic emitting ones all guilds were given a couple weeks ago. They track the magic of the mage that last touched them. The masters went to a big meeting and each came home with them to give out to help protect their mages." Judging by the looks on their faces they no idea what the hell she was talking about. The room started to shake before Sting came crashing through.

"You'll have to do a hell of a lot better than that to keep me down!" He charged back through the hole he'd just created.

"Something tells me the elevator doesn't go all the way up," Lucy whispered under her breath but knew that Orga and Rogue heard her due to the large smiles on their faces.

"Master Sting will be getting a firm talking to when we are home," Rufus glared at the gaping hole as they made their way in that direction. Rogue poked his head through to see the other three mages tying up the dark mages.

"Rune Knights should be here shortly," Yukino smiled when she saw Lucy with Orga. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy keen."

"Don't you mean strawberry keen?" Sting chuckled as Yukino punched him in the arm.

"Is that even a real thing?" Minerva whispered to Rogue who was hanging his head. "Rune Knights will take inventory of everything once they're here and we can finally go home. Been dying for a nice hot soak." Orga noticed the way Lucy perked up at the mention on a bath.

"Rogue and I will take this young lady back to her father. I suggest you find Lucy's keys before you head out." Rufus grabbed the young girl's hand as they walked out.

"Tracking device is pointing us in that direction," Lucy pointed to a door off to the left. "Giddyup." Yukino and Minerva stifled a giggle as Sting outright laughed at the shocked look on Orga's face.

"I assure you, Sprite," Orga huskily whispered into her ear, "the kind of riding you'd be doing would not be for the faint of heart." Lucy blushed but didn't want to back down.

"I'm sure I'd fit in the saddle just fine," she purred back to him as she licked her lips.

"Can you two leave the foreplay for later, I wanna get the fuck outta here tonight," Sting yelled from over his shoulder.

"Buzzkill," Lucy huffed as they looked for her keys. It didn't take long and they were conveniently sitting on the celestial book she had placed the tracker in. Lucy placed her pouch of keys back on her belt, Leo and Virgo coming through the moment that she did.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Virgo asked a smirk on her face.

"I'm fine guys, thanks."

"The Spirit King has asked that we take this book back with us. It shouldn't be left out for just anyone to read through."

"Not my mission, so you'll have to ask Sabertooth." The four of them looked at one another for a brief moment.

"What the Rune Knights don't know won't hurt them," Sting shrugged his shoulder as Yukino gave Leo the book, both spirits left afterwards. "The boys in white and blue are here so now we can go home!" He linked his arms through Yukino's and walked out while Minerva following behind them and Orga brought up the rear with Lucy still in his arms.

"If I'm too heavy you can put me down, one of my spirits will help me back to my hostel."

"You won't be staying at hostel tonight or any night while you're healing in our city. You can bunk at the guild or any of my team's houses."

"Including yours?"

"Mine is definitely open to you, Sprite." Lucy smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, his body was radiating warmth and he smelled oddly of mint chocolate chip, one of her favourite ice cream flavours. "Will you stay with me tonight, Lucy?" A pleasant shiver ran through her body upon hearing her name fall from his lips.

"I think your place is as good as any to crash. I should call Laxus at some point tonight."

"Think spark plug can wait until the morning? Don't really feel like being reamed out tonight." Lucy giggled and agreed with the man carrying her. They took a right as everyone else continued towards the guild, the houses on the street were quaint homes with well-kept yards. Orga walked up a stone pathway to a modest log house with dark trimmed windows and doors.

"Your house is beautiful," Lucy stared in awe as he opened the door. There was a large kitchen and entertaining area, a lacrima screen hung on the wall and stairs that led upstairs. He carried her into a large room with a California king sized bed in the middle and he placed her on the bed.

"The bathroom is through that door and it has a nice large tub that shouldn't take too long to fill up. I have some of Yuki's clothes here if you need something to change into from when the team crashes here on occasion."

"Virgo will bring me some fresh clothes, but thank you." Orga went into the bathroom and started the tub for her as Lucy peeled her socks off her feet and let her hair fall her ponytail. She ran her hand through her dirty locks, frowning at how many tangles she encountered. Lucy pulled her shirt over her head, flinching as the bruised muscles stretched on her side from where she had been kicked. Her shorts made their way to the floor before she walked over to Orga's full-sized mirror.

She poked the yellow and blue flesh, biting the inside of her cheek with how much it hurt. No way she would be able to hide this from her guild when she went home. Even if she stayed for a couple more days the bruise would only be darker and all the dragon slayers in her guild would still be able to see it if not smell the blood near the surface of the skin. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, maybe one day she could go on a mission and not be burned, frozen, cut or bruised.

Lucy felt a softness on her shoulder, opening her eyes she saw Orga placing butterfly kisses along her skin. She should feel shy or embarrassed that she was only in her black lace underwear in front of him but she couldn't bring herself to care, instead she leaned into his touch. His hands rested on her hips, they didn't stray as he continued with the light kisses on her back.

"I know this will seem odd and maybe slightly weird, but will you bathe with me? I don't want to be alone and I'm scared I might slip and hurt myself more." Lucy bit her lip, not quite believing she had actually asked him that. Orga slowly spun her to face him, placing his thumb and finger under her chin to raise it up so that their eyes met. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips, letting only a few moments pass before he ended it.

"Whatever you need I will do my best to help. Do you want to get in before me and then I'll sit behind you?" Lucy slowly nodded her head yes as she walked to the bathroom, closing the door a bit so she could slide her bra and underwear off. She stepped into the tub, sitting in the warm bubbly water letting a pleasant moan escape her lips. She knew he would have heard that but it felt too good on her tired and bruised body.

Lucy heard the door open up as the lightning god slayer entered the room and sat in the tub behind her, his feet around her hips due to how far forward she was sitting. She wasn't sure what to do next or if she needed to say anything. They'd been flirting back and forth for two days, sexual innuendos were definitely implied. Lucy wanted this man, more than she'd ever wanted any other but wasn't sure what her next move should be. Taking a deep breath she scooted back towards the broad man behind her, figuring she'd get close to him and leave the ball in his court.

Orga smiled as he watched Lucy move towards him, when she stopped he grasped her hips and pulled her so that her back was flush with his chest. He willed himself not to get hard, he didn't want her to get the wrong impression or think he was only after her to get laid. She was so much more to him than that, two days around her had changed him. Lucy let her head fall back against his shoulder, turned her head to the side and placed a soft kiss where his heart was.

"Orga," Lucy said in a small voice, "I don't know what this is and I don't know where it might go but I . . . I think I want to see what it could grow into."

"I want the same thing. You decide how slow or fast this goes Lucy, I'm just happy to have you in my arms." Lucy smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she wanted now that she knew he was feeling the same thing. She grabbed his hands from her hips, slowly guiding them up her toned stomach to rest on her large breasts. Lucy instantly felt Orga's reaction pressing into her ass, it felt good to know that she could stir up a man like Orga.

"You sure, Sprite?" Orga asked before he went any further. "I will stop whenever you want me too, even if it kills me and I have to rub it out in the bathroom later, I'll do it for you."

"I am very, very sure. Show me your skills god slayer," Lucy challenged the man. If there was anything she had learned being in Fairy Tail was that any good challenge would bring all the men around. Orga finally started to massage her breasts in his large hands as he kissed her neck. Lucy sighed in contentment as she just let her body feel what he was just starting to do to her, knowing there was so much more to come had her legs rubbing together.

Orga listened and watched for subtle clues as to what his blonde haired goddess was liking. Fluttering pulses, open lips, red cheeks. He could see it all, hear it all, wanted to make Lucy never doubt that he wasn't into her. He pinched both her nipples as he nibbled on her ear lobe earning a low moan. Orga was going to have to get her out of the warm waters and onto the where he could fulfill his fantasies and hopefully hers.

Lucy ground her ass into his hard length, loving the rumbling of his chest. She wanted more though, wanted to feel his lips against hers. Lucy moved her head off to the side so she could look into his dark steel eyes that showed his lusty side. She reached a hand around his neck, pulling his head closer until her lips claimed his. The kiss was sweet and simple but at this angle, it was starting to hurt her neck. She started to turn in towards him, his hands helping her so she didn't slip and hurt herself any more than she already was.

Orga bit her lip, her gasp allowing his tongue entrance to taste her. Her pebbled nipples were pressing into his chest. He sat up straighter, hands grabbed Lucy's fine ass before he hauled them both up. Lucy pulled away from the kiss, panting as she wrapped her long legs around his hips. He walked out of the bathroom and was making his way to the bed when he felt her scrape her teeth over the side of his neck.

Lucy was pushed up against a wall, smirking against his neck at finding a trigger point on the man. She'd definitely be using that against him at a later date. "This wasn't exactly the Valentine's Day idea I had in mind, but I am glad that I'm spending it with you."

"You wanted to spend it with me? Yea, before I was kidnapped I had this plan for once you were off work. Maybe I'll have to save it for another date."

"I like the sound of that." One of his hands slipped from her firm ass to play with her wet folds, teasing her just enough so that she was starting to whine in the back of her throat. He moved them so that her back was laying on the softness of the bed, her legs fell from their place on his hips giving him more mobility. It had been a while since he had a partner that was as passionate as Lucy was, she didn't hold back her moans or fake what she was feeling.

His hands found her nipples again as he rolled them between his fingers, his kisses were making a trail in that direction. His wet tongue swirled around one pert nipple before sucking hard, her hips raising up at the feeling. He did the same thing to the other nipple that Lucy breathing harder. His lips started to move further south as his hands resumed their beautiful torture on her aching chest.

Orga kissed the inside of each thigh before he slowly slid his tongue down her hot center, the sensation caused Lucy to cry out. Orga smirked as his tongue flicked over her clit several times, he had to use one hand to keep her hips in place so he could enjoy fucking her with his tongue. He stretched his hand out enough so that he could hold her in place as his thumb rubbed her pearl in soft slow circles.

The moment Lucy felt his tongue enter her hot channel she was gone into the light. That one single movement pushed her over the edge as she saw white spots in her vision, her body spasming from her orgasm. She could already see the pleased smirk that would be adorning Orga's face and smirk he should because dammit it all if that wasn't the best orgasm she'd ever had. Lucy reached up and pulled Orga in for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his lips just made her get even wetter.

Orga pulled Lucy closer to the edge of the bed, lining himself up before he pushed his cock into her hot sheath, both moaning at the feeling. He started thrusting in and out of her, her tightness gripping his large cock. He leaned forward and sucked on her sensitive nipples, rotating between each one several times, her moans music to his ears. He pulled nearly all the way out of Lucy, leaving only the head of his engorged member and slammed right back into her, watching her throw her head back with every hard thrust. Her legs held him in place as he picked up his pace, placing a thumb on her nub as he rubbed it in hard fast circles.

Lucy was close again, Orga was too judging by his own moans and erratic movements. She could feel her walls tightening as he weaved a spell over her that made her want to give him everything. Lucy screamed Orga's name as she clamped around him, arching into his body. He continued pistoning in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm until he cried out her name, reaching his end. The only sound that was heard was their heavy breathing, both content just to catch their breaths for a moment.

"Tell me there is more of that in our future?" Lucy smiled down at Orga as she asked the question.

"Anytime, anywhere, Sprite. I'll always be willing and able with you around."

"We're going to have to figure out the whole inter-guild dating situation."

"Tomorrow, after we deal with your over-protective thunder brother and before your crazy-ass team races over here to try and save you." Lucy giggled but knew he was right. Her guild was sure to throw a shit fit over her being with a Saber. "Tomorrow we'll worry about all those problems."

"I like the sound of us having a tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day, Orga."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy."


End file.
